Gratitude for her belief
by MissKluck
Summary: Chapter 685 from Sasuke's POV. It's also for prompt 14 of SSmonth; "his side of the story". SasuSaku.


Just since I got so much feels from today's chapter and two of my best friends here on tumblr wanted me to write something like this, I ignored my other prompts and made this! I hope you all like it! :D This also goes for the prompt of yesterday "his side of the story", even though I'm in the process of making yet another little story linking "his" and "her side of the story" together, so ya'll better look forward to that too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Gratitude for her belief**

It was so hot. So freaking, stupid hot and Sasuke hated it. Hated the sand coming in his sandals, the way he sweated under the sun and how all he could see was endless dunes. He hated how he had no idea what was going on or what would happen next. Would Kaguya suddenly come through in one of those portals she made? Was she going to try and kill him? Would someone, anyone, come? Or was he doomed to walk around in this seemingly endless desert all his days? Sasuke found himself smirking wryly at that thought. He had no water, no food, and no shade. In such sunlight and warmth he'd be dead soon even if he wanted to or not.

And so he continued to wander around, his mind going over the last things that had happened before he was teleported to this desert, the quiet desert giving him time to think. Naruto's words ringed in his ears, the knowing tone in his voice calling Sasuke out on him saving them with his Susanoo. And as he wandered, Sasuke couldn't help but remembering back to their genin days, to their first real mission and their fight against Zabuza and Haku. That time too his body had reacted on instinct, shielding Naruto, and Sasuke knew that he'd do it again. Just as he somewhere deep down knew that he'd used Susanoo to protect them all over again, even if Naruto hadn't been there. But why?

A sudden flare of chakra shook Sasuke out of his confused musings, he looked up, having recognized the chakra as Naruto's. However, he couldn't see anything or anyone, though maybe it was just the sun blinding him. Sasuke slowly wandered toward where he'd felt the flare of chakra come from, wanting to know for sure if something had come into this dimension or not. Maybe Naruto had managed to come through another one of Kaguya's portals. He was sure about it now, it was right around here where he stood that he had felt it. Maybe if he continued to look around the area he could find out some more of what was going on.

There was a low swishing sound, as if someone had opened a kamui portal in the area, and Sasuke suddenly heard voices calling out for him.

"Sasuke-kun!" That was definitely Sakura's voice. But where did it come from?

"Here!" Was that Obito?

"Sasuke-kun, this way! Hurry!" It was Sakura again, and looking to his left he saw a kamui portal, noticing two figures kneeling just inside it. He rushed forth, running as fast as he could despite his tiredness. As he was running he saw both figures suddenly cringe, and he quickened his pace, wondering about just what was going on. He ran as quickly as he could, desperation flowing through him as he saw that the portal started to close again. 'No, not yet!', he thought. 'Just a little further...'

The portal was still a little too far away for him to use his gift from the rinnegan, and his eyes narrowed, showing off his frustration as he watched the portal almost swirling shut. A pulsation of chakra had the portal opening again, he could see Obito kneeling with his eyes bleeding, some markings covering his body. And he saw Sakura standing over Obito, hands on his shoulders with her seal activated, hair and clothes rumbled up and a sleeve torn off. As Obito winced again Sasuke was just within reach of using his new ability, activating it just as the portal was closing again and a distressed Sakura called out,

"Sasuke-kun!"

At the end of Sakura's cry, Sasuke appeared behind her, sensing just how low her chakra was and noticing the wounds she was sporting. Both she and Obito were breathing heavily, having overexerted them too much as they gasped to breath. They had gone to such extends just to get him out of that desert? Obito cursed, still groaning, clearly thinking that they hadn't been in time to save him. And Sasuke noticed Sakura too groaning, eyes half closing as she started to fall backwards, probably completely worn out. Hadn't she already been mostly out of chakra when he'd saved them with his Susanoo? And yet she gave her all, the rest of her chakra, risking her own life just to open portals to frantically search for him?

Reacting on instinct once again, Sasuke caught Sakura just as she started falling, one arm around her shoulders as he carefully steadied her up against his body. Tired eyes looked over at him, sweat pooling down as they locked eyes, and Sasuke yet again felt the same feeling of interest as he had felt blossom up when he'd first arrived at the battle scene. This was not the Sakura he once knew, but at the same time it was. She would still go to such extends, giving her own life in exchange as long as she could save him. Did she still care so much? After everything they'd been through, everything they'd done, he'd done, she still cared? Echoes of a younger Sakura crying out her heart, screaming her love for him, resounded through his mind. Her promise of giving up her life for him repeating itself over and over again in his head as they continued to look at one another. Did this mean that she still loved him?

"How did you…?" Obito moaned out, shaking Sasuke once again out of him musings.

"This is my ability. I can swap places in an instant…although it does have a limit on exactly how far…" Sasuke explained, casting a glance at the other Uchiha before his gaze returned to Sakura. "But thanks to you, I made it." He continued, and his mind buzzed as another memory came forth, him thanking Sakura for wanting to give her all to him, but him declining it. Now, though, it seemed that she had still managed to keep her promise. She had grown stronger while still keeping in the light and still keeping her love for him. Gratitude flowed through him. Gratitude for how she hadn't stopped believing, how she'd kept on fighting despite him doing everything to get away from them, that she still seemed to love him after all this time.

The burnt skin under his fingers proved it, along with the vest lying damaged on their right and her torn off sleeve lying beside it. It was in how she was completely exhausted but still worried about him instead of herself. In how she had worn herself completely out in searching for him, but still not stopping until she found him. In how her gaze, although tired and a little disbelieving still radiated off warmth as she looked at him through half opened lids. She was completely leaning on him now, using him to hold her up, but Sasuke found that he didn't mind her, he didn't mind her extra weight. It was all worth it because she hadn't given him up and therefore he had found a way out of the desert.


End file.
